Hidden Love Letter
by Lovely Windy
Summary: Ahri receives a letter from a fan, it wasn't what she expected it to be. After reading the letter, Ahri seeks out the girl that wrote to her with such loving and affectionate words. She hopes to befriend the girl and maybe be able to return her feelings. On the side, her manager seems less than pleased with it. Lots of Yuri pairings, lots of fluffiness, Please Read & Review.
1. Prologue : Waiting In Line

*Prologue*

The streets were bustling and crowded with people rushing to their designated locations. Near a particular classy building there were very long lines starting from inside the building that led to the streets. The building belonged to the famous Ionia Records company that Ahri had a contract for a record label with. The pop star was currently the most successful among the other singers and performers in the company, as well as the entire world. Ionia Records treats Ahri with great respect and hospitality seeing as she has hiked up the sales and earnings of the company with her newest pop song "Romantic Miracle".

Today a special meet and greet signing session with the pop star in one of the many event halls within the building, that is dedicated to celebrate the world wide release of the CD next week. With such a celebration comes the many fans of the idol with their undying support, currently happening around the venue the millions of fans flocking to the venue with their gigantic fan made signboards and banners to show their support. Besides that many of the fans that filled the streets whilst holding onto various merchandises of the famous singer, Ahri, were waiting for the chance to meet her and have her sign them.

Among the crowd of fans is little ol' me and my best bud, we arrived early and we were able to get a spot in the front of the line that was still situated inside the building. Luckily we did not have to suffer the unyielding rays of the burning hot sun that those unfortunate fans had to endure while waiting outside.

My name is Miya, I'm 18 years old. I graduated high school last year and am currently working together with my best friend as waitresses at the new comic cafe that my senior, Stellar, had opened in our local area. My hobby is drawing comics and cosplaying with my best friend, Saki. We spend most of our time together doing things we like such as going to conventions, concerts and the arcades in our area. We also love the same things and have the same interests such as the super pop star, Ahri. Along the lines, I had fallen in love with the famous pop star, and Saki fully supports me.

Today, we are here at the tall Ionia Records Tower located near the cafe we work at. I told Stellar that we wanted a day off today to attend the signing session, she granted us her approval to set off and meet Ahri. Before leaving my house at 5am, I packed up my things along with the drawings and sketches I had drawn over the time of being in love with Ahri into my bag. At the venue, I took the drawings Saki and I decided to be the best and tied them together with a red ribbon that Saki brought along. I put a piece of blank art paper on the top and one beneath the stack of drawings to prevent them from getting dirtied or scratched. Once the drawings were secure, we continued to wait in line together chatting about random things.

* * *

In one of the posh and elaborate dressing room, a certain pop star was getting ready to attend a meet and greet session with her beloved fans. She made sure that her make up was perfect along with her golden curls with adorned her pretty face. Ahri whipped out her phone to take a selfie, which she uploaded on her social media to indicate to her fans she was ready to meet them. As she was about to stand up, the door clicked open and orange pointed ears twitched slightly at the sound of the door as it was opened. Ahri turned around and her topaz eyes fixed onto her manager standing by the door. Sarah Fortune was clad in black skin-tight leather pants with a long sleeved scarlet button up shirt with the top two buttons undone and a pair of ruby red heels. "Ahri, your fans are waiting for their adored idol~ " said Sarah with a husk induced voice. The vixen nodded, stood up and made her way out the door towards the area her fans were waiting for her appearance.

* * *

As the time drew closer to the moment the session would begin, our talks started to get lesser and I started to become a complete wreck.

"I hope I'm not gonna mess this up!" I thought to myself nervously. Shifting in the spot I stood, I was shaking due to both excitement and fear. Soon, I will be "confessing" to the person I've been so fixated about. Fearing that she would reject me, I clenched the gift that I was to present to her in my hands even tighter. I had prepared a few drawing and sketches and a love letter hidden between the layers of the sketches.

Noticing my constant trembles and shifting, my best friend, Saki, put her hand on my shoulder and tried to calm me down. "C'mon Miya, you need to relax, I'm sure she'll accept the gift." she told me reassuringly. I turn my gaze to look at her, "B-but What if she doesn't !?" I replied to her with my shaky voice. Mika kept on reassuring me that there wouldn't be any problems and that everything would be fine, but I can't help but to feel that something will go horribly wrong...

After hours of waiting, the pop star finally showed herself, and my eyes lit up at the sight of her waving to her fans. I felt like I was going to melt away just looking at her sweet smile. As she took her seat, it was about to begin and I started to shake again.


	2. Chapter 1 : A Written Confession

[Chapter 1]

=Ionia Records Tower=

As soon as the pop star set foot on the smalls stage, the fans went wild with cheering and squealing. They were extremely excited to see their beloved idol after waiting in line for many hours. Donning an adorable baby-blue one piece dress, Ahri graced her fans with a sweet and loving smile and waved to them. She took a seat in a chair placed behind a desk where she would be signing all those T-shirts and photos that her fans would present to her.

After Ahri was seated comfortably the signing session began, one by one her fans walked onto the stage and handed Ahri the merchandise that they desired Ahri to sign on. As I watched from the very back of the line, I began to tremble even more than before. I nervously fidgeted with my jacket's collar, earning the attention of my best friend. "Miya, stop worrying. It's going to be fine, just relax." she said calmly. After hearing that, I had calmed down a little but none the less I was still a nervous wreck.

The line moved along faster than I had expected, soon it was almost my turn to get on the stage and be up and front with Ahri. As I was about to turn tails and run, my arm was grabbed tightly and I was tugged forcefully up the stage. Before I knew it I was standing in front of Ahri with my Saki right beside me. I completely froze, right there and then, I just stood there staring at the gorgeous beauty in front of me. A red hue started to show on my cheeks, and soon I was blushing bright red.

Saki nudged my arm and I snapped out of my frozen state, to find Ahri looking at me with a confused and worried expression. I was so embarrassed and hid my face behind the gift once I realized what had happened, I wanted to hide myself so badly or leave the venue as soon as possible since its where thousands of people were most likely staring at me. Now Ahri is gonna think that I'm some weird girl and just having her think of me like that made me want to curl into a ball and cry.

As I lifted my face from the behind the sketches, I noticed that Saki had left the stage and was waiting for me below. I panicked immediately, and turned to face Ahri to find her smiling sweetly at me. Being the immensely shy me didn't help me at the time where I was panicking like a little child. I extended the gift with my arms, "T-this is f-f-for you." As soon as I finished the sentence I ran off the stage and grabbed Saki by her arm and ran out of the venue.

Once we had left the vicinity of the pop star, "What!? Why?!" Saki shouted as she pulled her hand free from my grip and glared at me. "What do you mean why?!" I retorted. "You ran, from her!" she screamed in my face whilst grabbing me by my jacket collar. Angrily I said, "What am I supposed to do?! I was afraid!" After being locked in an intense staring contest for what seemed to be an eternity, Saki finally released her tight grip from me. "Let's get out of here." was all she said to me as she turned her back and started walking.

I followed suit, knowing that we were gonna be heading to the cafe we always spent the majority of our time at. I had a feeling that it was gonna be a long, silent and uneasy journey to the cafe for the talk we were gonna be having there.

* * *

Moments before, Ahri sat there with a dumbfounded expression whilst staring at the gift a female fan had shoved into her grasp. After spacing out for a moment, she set aside the gift tied with a red ribbon on the empty seat beside her and continued the signing session. In her mind, Ahri was thinking to herself just how adorable of an expression that girl had as she stood in front of her. She looked forward to the end of the signing session, where she can open the gift that the girl had given to her backstage.

Hours later, Ahri returned back stage after the signing session had ended. She received many gifts ranging from plush toys, fan letters, flowers, chocolates and a variety of nick-knacks from her adoring fans. But there was one particular gift that constantly flooded her thoughts and demanded her attention. It was a stack of thick art paper held together with only a red ribbon. Ahri had never received a gift quite like it and was curious about it. She sat down at the dresser with the gift in hand and placed it upon the table.

After staring at it for a few minutes, Ahri decided to untie the ribbon with a gentle tug on one of its ends. The ribbon loosened up and became undone, then placed to the left of the stack of art paper. Well manicured hands caressed the smooth surface of the paper, enjoying the texture that the paper provided. Ahri lifted the first piece of blank paper and turned it around to make sure there was nothing besides "To: Ahri" on it before placing it together with the red ribbon. As her gaze returned to the stack of art paper, she was flabbergasted at the elegant and detailed artwork presented right in front of her. It was her first time receiving such quality drawings from her fans, it was different in many ways than the rest of the bunch.

Soft hands picked up the piece of art to be brought closer to her admiring eyes. The drawing was of her during an interview session where she was requested by the interviewer to answer questions about herself. Every little detail was spot on and the delicate linings were perfect, Ahri was amazed that a fan had put in so much effort to draw her so beautifully. So caught up in admiring and appreciating the first piece of artwork, Ahri had forgotten about the rest of the stack. Upon realizing it, she carefully put the drawing down to her right of the stack and found piece after piece of gorgeous and mesmerizing artwork. All being the tiny moments that most fans would not realize. The drawings were of Ahri talking, singing, smiling, day dreaming and so much more tiny actions.

Ahri took notice of how the drawings weren't like the rest she received, which were depicting her as a sexy vixen instead they captured her as she was enjoying herself with whatever she was doing at the given moment. After many minutes of looking through the drawings, her eyes was set onto a baby blue colored envelop which laid sitting on the rest of the drawings beneath it. She thought that it was a fan letter from the girl that gave her this wonderful gift. Eagerly she picked the envelop up and opened it with a letter opener. Ahri carefully unfolded the paper that was put within the envelop fearing that she would tear it by accident. Slowly, she started to read the letter...

Dear Ahri,

The day we met was when you stole my heart.  
My heart skips a beat every time I lay eyes on you.  
I have fallen in love with the person I saw before me.  
But I wish to know more about you and fall even deeper in love.  
I know that love isn't easy and that love takes time and work.  
Would you allow me to spend time together with you to earn your love and trust? I would gladly do so for you.

It will be hard to trust a stranger with your heart and soul since we were never friends. We are just a fan and a celebrity, but I want to be your best friend and learn more about you, to understand you.  
Maybe you do not have time for a relationship or that you are not allowed to, but I confess my love to you. I want you to know I am patient and I will wait for you. And hope that you will accept my love.

My friends told me that I am foolish to fall in love with you, and if you feel the same as them, I will understand. The fact remains that I have fallen for you and that will never change, I won't allow it to happen.  
I want you to know that I would take this chance of telling you, my feelings than let them remain unknown in my heart.

I am being serious when I say "I love you" and I just need you to say "yes" and give me a chance to make you happy.

I love you dearly, Ahri.

Ahri was in absolute shock, she had many love letters from her fans but never one with this much heart and thought put into it. She found the confession of the writer to be very sweet, touching, adorable and loving. In her mind, Ahri was thinking that she wanted and needed to meet the girl that gave her this letter, but she also did not have a clue as of how to find the girl. With the extreme want to meet this person, Ahri got changed into her civilian clothes swiftly and left the dressing room in a rush.

As she exited the dressing room, she saw her manager talking to the staff and went to inform Sarah that she was leaving and that the fan's presents should be taken to her house. Once Sarah gave her a nod, she quickly picked up her pace and left the building, she hoped that the girl she was looking for was still hanging around the area.


	3. Chapter 2 : When Eyes Meet

[Chapter 2]

=Windy Comic Cafe=

Each step I set upon the concrete pavement beneath my favorite purple sneakers take me closer to Windy Comic Cafe. The walk down the streets was silent and tense, no words came for either of us. After traveling a few blocks away from Ionia Records, we arrived at the cafe and headed inside. As the glass door swung open a soft jingle sounded through the interior of the cafe, signaling to the staff that someone has entered the cafe. Soon after we entered we were greeted with a soothing voice, "Welcome to Windy, how may I serve you today?" said the beautiful red head which was currently serving tea to a table of two customers.

The girl was dressed in the cafe's uniform which consisted of a pair white knee high socks, a black skirt with red linings, a black tube and an unzipped red hoodie. She turned around to look at us once she had placed the beverages on the table, and noticed that it was just me and Saki. "Hey, Miya and Saki! You're back earlier than expected." she said joyfully. "Yo, Runa! It is cause Miya chickened out and ran~" replied Saki. I got mad and hit Saki's shoulder which earned me a laugh from her. "Aww, cute little Miya got shy didn't she?" teased Runa. I blushed because it was true but I was also mad that the both of them were teasing me.

I stomped across the cafe and sat down at a table near the corner next to the glass walls which allowed the sun's rays of light to illuminate the cafe, providing the readers with a good source of light to read their favorite books. Aki joined me and sat down in the chair to my right. Runa came over and asked us if we would like anything to drink or eat to which I ordered a Gum Drop Kitty Smoothie, Aki added in a Funky Chumps Shake for herself as well. Once we got settled, Saki unzipped her backpack and retrieved a stack of paper from a clear folder and her mint colored pencil case. I did the same as well, we always carry around our drawing supplies and regularly visit the cafe on our days off to grab a drink and continue working on our comics, it has become a routine of ours.

Some time after we started sketching, Runa returned with our beverages and set them on the table with an extra treat for us and notified us that it was on the house. The thought that Stellar probably told her to get us a plate of cookies just in case we got hungry made me giggle. The two of us said our thanks to the both of them and continued on with our drawing. After a few minutes, Saki spoke "You are the biggest chicken ever." I lifted my head up from the papers and replied "I know, I wish that I was relatively more brave." Saki shoke her head and said "Well, its over now. Just got to move on." She was right, I have already written my feelings for Ahri in the letter and had given it to her. There was nothing else I could do but hope that she reads my letter.

We sat there in the cafe drawing and talking about stories and discussing about characters that we were gonna be placing in our comics. The soft instrumental music playing throughout the cafe made the atmosphere tranquil and soothing. After what seemed to be hours of sketching and lining, we had finished our drinks and a there were only tiny cookie crumbs left on the plate. Saki suggested that we should get a meal and take a break before continuing on our comics. After we decided on what we wanted to eat, she stood up and went towards the area where the drinks were made and started to whip up more drinks for us. At the same time, I made my way to the kitchen to tell Stellar that we wanted a Crunch Steak and some Prime Puffs. Stellar was not only the owner but also the head chef of the cafe and she makes the absolutely most amazing and tastiest food, ever. She told me the food will be done in 30 minutes, and started on preparing the steak whilst putting the dough in the oven to bake the puffs.

I returned to the table to find Mika with a pot of tea for us, it was the cafe's specialty. A hot pot of Lolly Lillies Tea and two cups filled with the delicious tea for the both of use to enjoy. Taking a sip of my tea while I glance over the plot of my comic's story made me realize many mistakes. As I picked up my pen to change them, Mika grabbed my hand and told me to look at the entrance to the cafe. I turned my gaze from the papers on the table to the door and my eyes went wide. I could not believe what I saw before me...

* * *

Many of Ahri's fans that gathered around the Ionia Records Building were frantically trying to get into the building in hopes of getting a glance or a chance to meet the pop star. But Ahri had already left the building using the underground parking lot as a safe escape route since the guards only allowed authorized personal to enter. No one saw her leave besides the guards which bid her farewell and a good evening. Ahri made sure to dress in a concealing manner to hide herself from her fans out in public. She wore a pair of sunglasses with a red baseball cap, a grey tank top, blue skinny jeans, black sneakers and a red baseball jacket to match her cap.

Once Ahri was a safe distance away from the horde of fans, she started to think of the possible places to find that girl. She knew that the girl had ran away in embarrassment so she would not want to hang around the building after what had happened. Ahri walked around the area and checked the places that teenage girls would most likely spend their time at. To no avail, her efforts seemed to be meaningless as she was unable to find the girl. Although she was worn, Ahri did not give up. She continued checking the various shops and cafes that were lined along the streets. Ahri started to get extremely exhausted, but she was still persistent with the search and she continued the hunt.

As time seemingly passes by, her feet were sore and aching after walking up and down many busy streets of the city. Hope seem to fade from Ahri's topaz eyes, as the hours pass on, only until she stumbled upon a particular cafe. It was a new cafe that had its grand opening three months ago, she had been meaning to visit the cafe but her schedule did not allow her the free time to. Ahri thought that maybe the girl would be relaxing inside the brand-new cafe and now was additionally a good occasion to check out the cafe and maybe get a nice drink and a hot meal while she was there.

Gentle hands grabbed the handle of the glass door and slowly pushed it open. The tiny bells rung and the staff on duty welcomed her with a warm smile. The waitress guided Ahri to a table next to the glass walls and handed her the menu. Ahri looked through the various choices in the menu and can't help but stifle a giggle as she read through the names of the dishes and beverages. They were very charming and creative, she liked it very much. The cafe was not what Ahri imagined it to be, it was more unique than any of the other cafes in the city. She made note that she must visit the cafe again on her free time. After she placed her order for a Cure Color Smoothie and a Munch Bunch Steak and thanked the waitress, her eyes started to wander around the cafe. Unbeknownst to her that someone was caught in a daze looking at her.

The interior was very adorable and classy, complementing it was the faint instrumental music being played throughout the cafe which made her feel relaxed and worry free. She too noticed that the waitresses wore very cute uniforms and were exceptionally nice to the customers, and decided to give the cafe a good rating. Soon Ahri was lost in her thoughts on how much she loved this cafe, she imagined herself on her next visit, sitting in the same spot unwinding whilst feasting her eyes upon superb literature. The waitress returned with the smoothie she ordered, eagerly Ahri took a sip of the drink, the assorted flavors exploded in her mouth. The drink tasted like a heavenly rainbow, delectable flavors tingled her taste buds and Ahri felt that this was the best smoothie she ever had. It was not too sweet for her taste buds to handle, contently she continued to enjoy her yummy smoothie with a satisfied smile.

At the time that Ahri was consuming her exquisite beverage, she found herself looking at the girl she was frantically searching for an abounding amount of hours. Sitting straight across from Ahri was a captivating teenage girl that was also staring back at her. Ahri was overjoyed to have found her in this lovely cafe, quickly she stood up and made her way over to the sweet girl that had given her the affectionate love letter.


	4. Update : Characters

This is a filler update about the characters background, sort of a bio. It includes characters that will show up in the future, Spoilers! If you want to know whats in store for this fan fic then read on :) The characters are based off my imagination and some sources. Riot Owns them! I'm just creating a fan made story, disclaimer. Quite late for it though :v

Let us get on with the characters !

Hidden Love Letter Characters : (To Be Updated)

Total : 10 [8 Females, 2 Males]

Name : Miya Nakaba  
Age : 17  
Gender : Female  
Birthdate : 2/10/1998  
Status : High School Graduate  
Occupation : Part-Time Waitress  
Hobbies : Drawing, Cosplaying, Singing  
Likes : Cookies, Tea, Cute Animals  
Dislikes : Bitter Food  
Quote : I won't abandon friends that need me.

Name : Saki Hanaba  
Age : 17  
Gender : Female  
Birthdate : 20/7/1998  
Status : High School Graduate  
Occupation : Part-Time Waitress  
Hobbies : Drawing, Cosplaying, Reading  
Likes : Coffee, Literature  
Dislikes : Rainy Days  
Quote : I will write my own story.

Name : Ahri Kitsusai  
Age : 24  
Gender : Female  
Birthdate : 16/4/1991  
Status : College Graduate  
Occupation : Pop Star, Idol  
Hobbies : Singing, Playing Badminton  
Likes : Spicy Food, Instant Noodles/Ramen  
Dislikes : Sweet Food  
Quote : Don't think about popularity. Just feel it.

Name : Sarah Fortune  
Age : 26  
Gender : Female  
Birthdate : 29/6/1989  
Status : University Graduate  
Occupation : Manager, Model  
Hobbies : Dressing Up  
Likes : Beaches, Pool Parties  
Dislikes : Traffic Jams  
Quote : Smiles are free. Time is money.

Name : Stellar Fortune  
Age : 21  
Gender : Female  
Birthdate : 20/12/1994  
Status : College Student  
Occupation : Cafe Owner  
Hobbies : Writing, Cooking  
Likes : Fruits, Making New Recipes  
Dislikes : Messes  
Quote : Living in the ocean means never having to salt your food.

Name : Runa Hawk  
Age : 21  
Gender : Female  
Birthdate : 19/9/1994  
Status : College Student  
Occupation : Part-Time Waitress  
Hobbies : Designing Clothes, Sword Practice  
Likes : Fashion, Berries  
Dislikes : Kiwis, Unfashionable Clothes  
Quote : If you want something done well, do it yourself.

Note : Stellar is Sarah's little sister. Sarah was the one that helped her get her shop.

Below are characters that have not showed up yet.

* * *

These characters are set for future chapters, maybe you readers have already guessed what would be in store for this story. Later chapters will be uploaded on a slower pace, I will try to update as soon as I can and try to put out new chapters whenever I can. Please bare with me, for now enjoy more characters!

Name : Sona Buvelle  
Age : 23  
Gender : Female  
Birthdate : 20/9/1992  
Status : College Student  
Occupation : Renowned Musical Prodigy, Ahri's Song Writer  
Hobbies : Recording Music, Playing Piano  
Likes : Classical Music  
Dislikes : Outdoors  
Quote : It's not about the lyrics. It's about the feelings behind the song.

Name : Syndra Fuyumare/Winters  
Age : 25  
Gender : Female  
Birthdate : 13/9/1990  
Status : University Graduate  
Occupation : Fashion Designer, Ahri's Wardrobe Manager  
Hobbies : Lazing Around  
Likes : Exquisite Gourmet, Fur Coats  
Dislikes : High Heels  
Quote : Sometimes, you got to put beauty in things.

Name : Braum Lionheart  
Age : 31  
Gender : Male  
Birthdate : 12/5/1984  
Status : Married  
Occupation : Bodyguard, Head of Security  
Hobbies : Boxing, Rescuing Animals  
Likes : Taking Care Of Others  
Dislikes : Bad People  
Quote : Fall down seven times, get up eight.

Name : Steve Ishita  
Age : 22  
Gender : Male  
Birthdate : 17/5/1993  
Status : College Student  
Occupation : Part-Time Hairstylist  
Hobbies : Photography, Crafting Accessories  
Likes : Minerals, Gemstones, Crystals  
Dislikes : Cowards  
Quote : Absence makes the heart grow fonder.


	5. Chapter 3 : Dinner Time

[Windy Comic Cafe]

My eyes were glued onto the lovely figure that walked into the cafe. With blond hair tied with a black ribbon in a low ponytail flowing down her right shoulder, sunglasses that could not hide her tender blue eyes which never failed to captivate anyone and the choice of casual clothing made the pop star look fairly down to earth at that moment. The beauty that was Ahri graced this subtle cafe with her presence but no one took noticed, too busy with the books within their grasps. Only I and Saki noticed that Ahri had set foot in the cafe and were very surprised with her visit to the shop. We came to a conclusion that she might have either stumbled upon this place by chance or that Stellar's sister who happens to be Ahri's manager, had told her about the place.

As our eyes continued to follow the pop star around the shop, she was seated at the next table right across from us by none other than Runa. And due of the current events occurring, I desperately wanted to punch Runa in her face and would like thank her at the same time. Cause I got to get a perfect view of Ahri's wonderful facial features as she removed her sunglasses to read the menu. God, this was really a bad situation. I would have relocated myself at another table but it seems that the cafe was packed with customers. What a stroke of bad luck or good? Then, I noticed Ahri setting her sunglasses aside on the table and pulling her cap lower which now hid her eyes. I felt a little sad that I was no longer able to see her bright blue eyes anymore.

While I was trying to find an angle which allowed me be able to see her eyes, Saki nudged me and pointed towards the counter where a very busy Runa was holding a sign saying "WORK NOW" with a very stressed expression. Apparently the cafe had too many customers and we were lacking staffs as me and Saki both were on leave. As I was about to make my way over to help, Saki grabbed my arm and pulled me back into my seat, "I got this, enjoy admiring your crush." she teased. "Saki, I don't know if I hate or love you right now." I replied. "You should save the love for her instead of me" she said whilst walking away. Okay I definitely have to thank Saki later for this. I was overjoyed and turned my head back to continue admiring Ahri which she then took notice and was staring right back at me!

"Oh my god, she is looking right at me! Did she catch me staring? Oh no! She is gonna tell me off!" I thought to myself fearfully. I wanted to look away and avoid further eye contact but I could not take my eyes off her. She had the most charming smile on her lips at the moment and I was totally mesmerized. But then, Ahri completely caught me off guard as she stood up and walked over to me with her drink in hand. "Is this seat taken?" she asked sweetly. My eyes went wide as my brain registered that she had just talked to me, I had to hit myself mentally to get my reply out. "N-no.." I answered meekly. Ahri let out a cheery giggle as she sat in the empty chair front of me and set her drink onto the table.

I shifted awkwardly in my seat because Ahri kept her attention on me as she rested her chin on her right hand. She looked stunning even when her beautiful blue eyes where shadowed by the baseball cap, and I just kept gazing into those pools of blue. Ahri then spoke "That was such a wonderful gift-" she said sweetly. When she said that I felt joyous and glad until, " -the letter was very lovely as well." she finished with a warm smile. My face surely turned beet red as she said that, I did not expect her to bring that up. I was so embarrassed that I frantically tried to apologize but the words did not come out and to her eyes I was just fidgeting a whole lot. Ahri whom took notice of my embarrassment spoke, "That was very sweet of you, I feel very loved. Thank you." she told me whilst she took hold of my hands with her own smooth ones. I looked into her eyes trying to seek the answer as to why she was holding my hands, but what I saw was an expression filled with worry.

I was now afraid of what she would say next, as that expression usually meant bad news. "I am sorry, I may not be able to return your feelings..." she said worryingly. Once those words were said I felt as if a blade had just pierced my heart, my heart ached and I was about to shed tears right in front of her... "Only because I do not know a thing about you," she continued. I lifted my head up at once again and my dark brown eyes looked into crystal blue eyes, "could you tell me more about yourself?" she asked. I did not know that if I was happy or shocked or excited when Ahri said those words, but I was certain that I wanted to know more about the pop star just as much as she wanted to know more about me. With my soft and shaky voice I said "O-only if you tell me more about y-yourself too." Ahri smiled brightly and her eyes lit up with joy, "Of course, let us get to know each other over dinner?" she said cheerfully. Hearing Ahri being so happy to be talking to me made me feel special and I loved the way she looked at me with those expressions, they were ecstatic.

Just as things were going smoothly, Saki called out my name, and my head whizzed in the direction of her voice. "Get over here, we are kind of too short on waiters!" she shouted with a busy tone. "I will be right back!" I told Ahri as I dashed across the cafe to the kitchen leaving a very confused Ahri sitting there.

Ahri then sat there pondering why would a waitress be asking this girl she had been talking to just moments ago about lack of staff members. She then realized that the petite girl works at this cafe, she was glad she found out a little more about the girl. Even though she should still ask to make sure of it. Ahri took a sip from her drink, and decided to take out her phone to message her best friend Syndra whilst waiting for the girl to return.

* * *

A little while later, Ahri had just finished up the messaging session with Snydra. The fashion designer was apparently extremely busy and had to return to work as soon as possible. Ahri knew that Syndra just lazes around till the last minute and is probably rushing to get designs finished for the upcoming fashion show. With nothing to entertain herself whilst waiting, she put her phone down and looked around the cafe. She noticed that the place was indeed packed with customers and the waitresses were indeed incredibly busy attending tables. She caught a glimpse of the girl walking out of the kitchen with plates of delicious food in both her hands, about to be served to the customers. With that she wondered how the steak she ordered would taste like, it was stated on the menu as one of the recommended dishes by the chef. She hoped that is tasted good as she was starting to get really famished after a long day without having much for lunch earlier.

Ahri thought that distracting herself for the time being would help her forget her hunger, her eyes looking out the window for something interesting. Glancing out the window, she noticed that the streets lamps illuminated the streets and people were entering diners and restaurants for dinner. Many office workers were also in a rush to get home to have dinner with their families or housemates. After observing the streets, Ahri found out that the city streets during the nighttime sure was very heartwarming even though it was bustling with people and traffic. Watching families, friends, couples and lone diners having a nice warm meal in their favorite dining place was incredibly joyful. "Mmm, I could sing a song about this." Ahri thought to herself. "I should write a note for this." she added. Ahri picked up her phone and started to type out her ideas for a new song that she would have to share with someone soon.

Ahri's attention was completely on her phone as she continued typing away. But said attention was redirected when a soft 'clink' was made when porcelain came in contact with a marble surface. She looked up from her phone and noticed that there was a giant appetizing steak on a plate placed in front of her, she was still in a daze staring at the steak. Until someone spoke up, "Um, I hope you like your steak.." Ahri's eyes were now locked onto the girl sitting in front of her. The sweet girl had returned with her dinner and sat quietly looking at her. "Ah! Yes, I am sure I will. It looks delicious!" Ahri hurriedly replied a blush appearing on her cheeks. She turned her face away to hide her blush but she heard a giggle, a very cute giggle that made her fox ears twitch under her cap. That was the cutest sound she had ever heard, Ahri then trying not to stare at the girl any longer started to cut her steak.

The girl looked at her confusingly as she was stuffing her mouth with a giant cream puff which she was contently enjoying. Now it was Ahri's turn to let out a laugh, this girl was so adorable and pure that she wanted to just eat her up. With the charming laugh Ahri let out the girl's face was now beet red, and it amused Ahri. "I never quite caught your name, would you kindly tell me?" Ahri said just as she was about to put a piece of steak in her mouth. "My name is Miya, Miya Nakaba." she replied whilst stuffing more cream puff in her face. Ahri had to hold back a stifle, it was really adorable when she was eating. "Well then Miya, I am very happy to be having dinner with you." Ahri mused as she was greedily trying to get another piece of the scrumptious steak in her mouth. Miya did not reply, but responded by stuffing the rest of the cream puff in her mouth attempting to hide her red cheeks.

Ahri thought that Miya was surely going to have an amazing personality, after seeing her being so shy and meek during their meal. They both talked about their hobbies, likes and dislikes throughout the course of dinner. Ahri enjoyed their time together thoroughly and asked "Would you like to meet up tomorrow?" She was instantly given a reaction to the question, which was Miya almost spitting out her tea onto everything. Miya composed herself and replied "B-but I have work t-tomorrow.." Ahri's expression turned a little somber "Do you work everyday?" she asked next. "I d-don't work weekends..." came the reply. "Then let's meet at the park 3 blocks from here, by the fountain on Saturday!" Ahri said merrily with a wink. "Sure! What time?" said Miya excitedly. Ahri checked her schedule with her phone and noted that she was free after the morning photo shoot that ended at 11am. "Meet you there at noon!" decided Ahri. Miya gave a firm nod and since both parties agreed, they continued on chatting till Ahri had to leave at 9pm. She had to wake up early the next day for a line of interviews and TV shows. Miya bid her farewell and goodnight as she returned to work.

"TODAY IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" Miya screamed internally. Saki walked over to the overjoyed girl and gave her a tight hug and congratulated her best friend. Runa then shouted at them to get back to work as the customers where still packed in the cafe. Contently Miya went back to work as she looked forward to the weekend which was 2 days away.


	6. Update : Characters 2

This is another filler update about the characters background/bio. It includes characters that will show up in the future, Spoilers! If you want to know whats in store for this fan fic then read on, but you have been warned! The character's personalities are based off my imagination and some sources. Riot Owns them! I'm just creating a fan made story, disclaimer. Quite late for it though :v The characters that are not from Riot Games are my OCs from my "OC bank", they are taken from my own story and used here cause I have nothing else better to do with them.

Let us get on with the characters !

Hidden Love Letter Characters : (UPDATED)

Total : 10 [8 Females, 2 Males]

Name : Miya Nakaba  
Age : 17  
Gender : Female  
Birthdate : 2/10/1998  
Status : High School Graduate  
Occupation : Part-Time Waitress  
Hobbies : Drawing, Cosplaying, Singing  
Likes : Cookies, Tea, Cute Animals  
Dislikes : Bitter Food  
Quote : Everything in moderation. Except for snacks.  
[Appearance]  
Height : 154cm  
Eyes : Dark Brown  
Hair : Charcoal Black

Name : Saki Hanaba  
Age : 17  
Gender : Female  
Birthdate : 20/7/1998  
Status : High School Graduate  
Occupation : Part-Time Waitress  
Hobbies : Drawing, Cosplaying, Reading  
Likes : Coffee, Literature  
Dislikes : Rainy Days  
Quote : I will write my own story.  
[Appearance]  
Height : 160cm  
Eyes : Emerald Green  
Hair : Cocoa Brown

Name : Ahri Kitsusai  
Age : 24  
Gender : Female  
Birthdate : 16/4/1991  
Status : College Graduate  
Occupation : Pop Star, Idol  
Hobbies : Singing, Playing Badminton  
Likes : Spicy Food, Anything with Eggs  
Dislikes : Desserts  
Quote : Don't think about popularity. Just feel the music.  
[Appearance]  
Height : 168cm  
Eyes : Crystal Blue  
Hair : Honey Blonde (Includes her furry ears, also she doesn't have a tail in this fic.) gonna get flammed for this ;-;

Name : Sarah Fortune  
Age : 26  
Gender : Female  
Birthdate : 29/6/1989  
Status : University Graduate  
Occupation : Manager, Model  
Hobbies : Dressing Up  
Likes : Beaches, Pool Parties  
Dislikes : Traffic Jams  
Quote : Smiles are free. Time is money.  
[Appearance]  
Height : 172cm  
Eyes : Sea Blue  
Hair : Crimson Red

Name : Stellar Fortune  
Age : 21  
Gender : Female  
Birthdate : 20/12/1994  
Status : College Student  
Occupation : Cafe Owner  
Hobbies : Writing, Cooking  
Likes : Fruits, Making New Recipes  
Dislikes : Messes  
Quote : Living in the ocean means never having to salt your food.  
[Appearance]  
Height : 165cm  
Eyes : Forest Green  
Hair : Translucent blonde (She dyed her hair, doesn't like her natural red.)

Name : Runa Hawk  
Age : 21  
Gender : Female  
Birthdate : 19/9/1994  
Status : College Student  
Occupation : Part-Time Waitress  
Hobbies : Designing Clothes, Sword Practice  
Likes : Fashion, Berries  
Dislikes : Kiwis, Unfashionable Clothes  
Quote : If you want something done well, do it yourself.  
[Appearance]  
Height : 164cm  
Eyes : Deep Pink  
Hair : Scarlet Red (A hint of dark pink.)

Name : Syndra Fuyumare/Winters  
Age : 25  
Gender : Female  
Birthdate : 13/9/1990  
Status : University Graduate  
Occupation : Fashion Designer, Ahri's Wardrobe Manager  
Hobbies : Lazing Around  
Likes : Exquisite Gourmet, Fur Coats  
Dislikes : High Heels  
Quote : Sometimes, you got to put beauty in things.  
[Appearance]  
Height : 175cm  
Eyes : Lavender  
Hair : Translucent White

Note : Stellar is Sarah's little sister. Sarah was the one that helped her get her shop.

Below are characters that have not showed up yet.

* * *

These characters are set for future chapters, maybe you readers have already guessed what would be in store for this story. Later chapters will be uploaded on a slower pace, I will try to update as soon as I can and try to put out new chapters whenever I can. Please bare with me, for now enjoy more characters!

Name : Sona Buvelle  
Age : 23  
Gender : Female  
Birthdate : 20/9/1992  
Status : College Student  
Occupation : Renowned Musical Prodigy, Ahri's Song Writer  
Hobbies : Recording Music, Playing Piano  
Likes : Classical Music  
Dislikes : Outdoors  
Quote : It's not about the lyrics. It's about the feelings behind the song.  
[Appearance]  
Height : 166cm  
Eyes : Sky Blue  
Hair : Light Blue

Name : Braum Lionheart  
Age : 31  
Gender : Male  
Birthdate : 12/5/1984  
Status : Married  
Occupation : Bodyguard, Head of Security  
Hobbies : Boxing, Rescuing Animals  
Likes : Taking Care Of Others  
Dislikes : Rotten Personalities  
Quote : Fall down seven times, get up eight.  
[Appearance]  
Height : 191cm  
Eyes : Icy Blue  
Hair : Bald (Dark Brown mustache ;])

Name : Steve Ishita  
Age : 22  
Gender : Male  
Birthdate : 17/5/1993  
Status : College Student  
Occupation : Part-Time Hairstylist  
Hobbies : Photography, Crafting Accessories  
Likes : Minerals, Gemstones, Crystals  
Dislikes : Cowards  
Quote : Absence makes the heart grow fonder.  
[Appearance]  
Height : 178cm  
Eyes : Mint Green  
Hair : Silver/White


	7. Chatper 4 : A Working Day

+Thursday,7:30am+

[Miya's Room]

The alarm rang loudly through the small cozy bedroom, trying to awake the sleepy girl lying in bed. The form of a petite girl was sleeping soundly beneath the pastel purple sheets, as an adorable grey furred pup slept beside her. They continued snoozing on as the alarm went off several times more. Trapped in the realm of dreams and deep slumber the alarm did little to bring back the dreaming maiden to reality.

A little later as the sun shone brighter in the sky beaming its bright warm rays onto the earth, showering the greenery and concrete with light, the sweet maiden still slept on. Only to have her comfortable slumber interrupted by the soft wet tongue of her pup, licking her face trying to wake it's beloved owner. The furry creature was tugged into a warm hug, immediately relaxing within the loving embrace of a caring owner. Kisses were planted on its head as words were mumbled sleepily.

Miya awoke and let go of her pup to sit up and stretch her arms and legs. "I slept well, what's the time..." she spoke softly, picking up her phone to check the time. As the screen lit up, it displayed the time '8:37am' to which she jumped out of bed immediately and ran for the bathroom. "I AM GONNA BE LATE!" screamed the teenage girl from the toilet as she washed her face. As she was brushing her teeth she ran back into her room to get dressed.

Clumsily fitting herself into her work uniform, she almost tripped and fell on her bottom at the cause of her tangled feet. After putting on her pants she ran back into the bathroom to finish freshening up. Soon after, Miya had gotten all her clothes on and ran out the door of her room. Only to run back into the room to grab her bag before leaving and slamming the door behind her.

Running down the flight of stairs and jumping the last few steps, Miya entered the kitchen to grab some food before she left. With a bright red apple in hand, she ran out the front door and onto the streets. "Only 8 minutes before work starts!" she thought to herself as she bolted for the train station a few blocks away.

* * *

+9:03am+  
The chime of bells ring as the glass door swings open, an out of breath Miya steps into the cafe. She was extremely exhausted having ran all the way from the train station to the shop which would usually take a 20 minute travel. Huffing and puffing all the way to the staff room to deposit her bag, Miya had used too much energy just to get to work. She felt as though she might not last later into the day.

Walking out of the staff room, ready to start work by setting the tables only to find that Saki had already finished the job. Therefore, the only thing left for her to do was to wait for the customers to come in and take their orders. Being able to catch a breather certainly helped a lot, she caught Saki staring at her with those endless pools of emerald. But before Miya could speak, "I bet you weren't able to sleep last night and that is why you're late."spoke Saki with a smug. "I hate it when you're right." replied Miya with a scowl. The brunette chuckled heartily, before walking off in the direction of the couple that had just walked into the cafe.

While Saki was serving customers, Runa had told Miya that she would be on drink duty for the day. Right after, taking her station behind the counter-top where the drinks are made, Miya soon got the orders for two cups of coffee. During the making of the caffeine for the customers, her thoughts were reminiscing the night before. Being able to spend time having dinner together with the person she had been head over the heels for, was so wonderful. What felt like a few seconds in her mind were minutes that have passed and the cups of hot coffee were made and set on the counter for Saki to serve up to the lovely couple.

+1pm+  
The ticking hands of the clock hung on the wall displaying the time passed to its observers, told that it was now noon and the lunch time crunch has arrived. With crowds of new customers having arrived means more drinks needed to be made and served. It was once again going to be another busy day for the hardworking employees of the Windy Comic Cafe. Everything was going smoothly since there were enough hands to serve up and take orders. The cashier was being managed by Runa, a newcomer and Saki were tasked with taking orders and serving drinks made by Miya while two male coworkers were in charge of serving the meals from the kitchen. The flow of the cafe was moving along without a hindrance even though plenty of customers came in during lunch time.

+5pm+  
But as the day progressed, the kitchen and drink counter got exceedingly busier and the cafe was packed full with customers. Everyone worked swiftly and gracefully, ensuring that customers were happy and satisfied. Using nimble and skilled hands, Miya prepared one after another delectable and enticing beverage for consumers to enjoy. Watching the customers happily enjoying their drinks brought joy to Miya as she was the one that came up with the various blends and combinations of almost all the drinks on the menu, leaving only the coffee selection to be decided by Stellar.

Occasionally, Miya also made drinks for her coworkers and herself because thirst was a constant complication throughout the day for everyone. Likewise she and the serving staff also gets some snacks and meals from the kitchen staff during breaks. Even though sometimes she sneaks some food while on the job, with Saki joining in on the munching too. Eating on the job might be unhygienic but everyone always makes sure to wash at the sinks beside the drink counter before returning to their work. Nobody would like an oily and sticky hand serving their food now would they?

+9pm+  
Near to closing time, the flow of customers had slowed down by heaps. Everyone finally got a chance to walk like a normal human instead of darting around like a humming bird. The remaining customers were chattering gleefully as they finished up their meals and refreshments. Besides that, the cafe kitchen was close for orders and only drinks were available for order, and Miya hoped that no one would place anymore orders because she was extremely tired. Having used so much energy earlier in the day has taken a toll on her at this time of the night.

Once the sign on the glass door was flipped to "Close", everyone was cleaning up the tables as Saki helped Miya wash and clean all the remaining dirty glasses and cups. Meanwhile, Runa had entered the kitchen to help out as the tables out front were all cleaned and left the newcomer to clean the windows. And once, Miya and Saki had finished cleaning and drying the glassware they helped with cleaning the fingerprinted windows.

+10pm+  
An hour later, everything was clean and kept neatly, tables and chairs were arranged methodically and the lights were turned off. The cafe was locked and everyone said their good-nights before heading home. Miya and Saki got a ride home from Runa like they usually do, since it is not safe for two young girls to return home at this hour of the day. Although Runa does not live close to Miya or Saki she still takes them home because she wants her adorable juniors to be safe.

* * *

The last one to be dropped off was Miya, she bid her senior goodbye and goodnight before unlocking the door and entering her home. When the door was shut and locked, she removed her shoes and set them on the shoe rack before being greeted by the cheerful face of a happy pup. "I'm back, my little floof ball" said Miya sweetly as she patted the pooch's fluffy head. Tiredly she walked up to her room and closed the door before flopping down on her bed while the tiny doggy door squeaked as the grey pooch walked through it, following Miya into her bedroom.

The raven haired teenager got off her bed and into the shower to wash off all the sweat from work. After she got out of the shower she dried her hair and put on a new pair of underwear, shorts and a black t-shirt before doing anything else. Now that she was clean and refreshed she spun around the chair of her study desk and seated herself on it. Facing her desk, staring at the layed out paper before her thinking about how what should she do today before heading to bed. Figuring that drawing wont suffice today, she cleared out the blank paper before her and pulled out a few blank music sheets from the folder on her shelf instead.

For the next few hours Miya strummed on her creamy cocoa colored guitar through the late night, thanking her parents for allowing her to have a sound proof room. Without disturbing her neighbors, the beautiful and gentle sounds of a strumming guitar filled the small bedroom. A few musical moments passed and Miya was scratching down the newly born melody on the piece of blank music sheet and soon filling a few bars and rows, progress and creativity Miya loved so much.

A few hours into brainstorming and picking, three soft knocks and the bed room door creaked open which alerted Miya to the presence of her family returning home. She turned around to find her mother looking at her with a heartwarming smile. Miya got up and walked over to her mother, gave her a hug and welcomed her home. A gruff voice calling from below told Miya that her dad needed help which the two then made their way down the flight of stairs.

Her parents have returned from closing up their own small restaurant which serves curry, a family recipe. Starting work from five in the afternoon till late midnight, they always return home exhausted and stressed so Miya tries to do what she can to help them relax. After helping her dad, they sat in the living room chatting about the events which occurred today .They laughed and chattered as minutes pass by, soon Miya was told to go to bed as it was already two in the morning and she had work early tomorrow. Telling her tired parents goodnight before she retired to bed for the night, need the energy for another early day tomorrow.

Lying in bed trying to fall asleep, Miya knew that she would be late for work again tomorrow.

* * *

Author's Note:  
I wanted to make this chapter a look into Miya's life working at the Cafe.  
Also added on what she does when she returns home and some information on her family.  
Hopefully this chapter was not boring and was enjoyable.  
A lighthearted fic from a lighthearted writer. Thanks for reading :)

With that,

It's windy, lovely.


End file.
